


Now and Then (I Think About You)

by tessamoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessamoir/pseuds/tessamoir
Summary: His thoughts of her come in waves. He doesn’t think about her very often, at least not anymore. She used to be all encompassing for him; he was completely and utterly consumed by the woman. Its different now.orthe teenage tessa and scott au to 21 summer by brothers osborne that i can't get out of my head





	Now and Then (I Think About You)

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this thought burning in the back of my mind since i watched them skate to this song. Im not a very articulate and eloquent writer so sorry for that. Please go easy on me though, I've never written fanfic before and also its 2 am :) x

_Now and then I think about you now and then,_

His thoughts of her come in waves. He doesn’t think about her very often, at least not anymore. She used to be all encompassing for him; he was completely and utterly consumed by the woman. Its different now, he rarely allows himself to think about her and the complete and total heartbreak she left in her wake. He used to think she was it for him. That he would marry her. Tessa, his best friend, his person, the love of his life. How young and stupid he was to think that.

_When I see that Chevrolet,  
That certain shade, of blue_

The thought of that shitty old Chevy always brought his mind to her. The years they spent driving around in his truck, just him and her. Him, 16, freshly licensed and her, 14, and excited for her first taste of freedom, convincing hit to take her anywhere and everywhere over the next few years. She had always been so restless. 

_I hear that song, the one we sang all summer long,_

When he hears that cheesy old country song he swears he’s be right back in his truck with her during the summer of ‘06. He swears every time it plays on the radio he can hear 17 year old Tessa begging him, ‘Dear god, Scotty, please let me play anything other than your terrible, sappy country songs.’ He never told her the reason he loved that song so much was because it reminded him so much of her.

_And even though its been so long it brings me back,  
Right back to you,_

He gets nostalgic when he’s reminded of that summer. He can almost make out the sound of her beautiful laugh ringing in his ears when something takes his thoughts back to her; he can taste the ice cream and her lips. Sometimes the nostalgia is so powerful he gets wistful, thinks about calling her up. The thought of hearing her voice again never fails to paralyze him. It forces him to think about how he has no idea who she’s become and that thought somehow seems like the most terrifying thing in the world to him in those moments. He doesn’t know her anymore, how did he let them get here?

_I hope you find the storm that you were chasing,_

She really was a restless teenager, always looking for her next adventure. Even at 17, that girl wanted bigger and better things than their small town could give her. She wanted to live a life that meant something to the world. He could never fully understand why, he had just wanted to live a life that meant something to her.

_Hope your eyes are still as full of dreams,_

She was always bursting at the seams with dreams of being a fashion designer or being principal dancer at the national ballet; something she would be remembered for. He can remember the way her wide eyes held the universe in them.

_As they were that night when you slipped off those cut off jeans,_

Perhaps his most vivid, and maybe most favourite, memory of her was the night they drove for hours under the stars, driving just to drive. ‘Pull over,’ she had told him when they reached an empty stretch of land with nothing interrupting the field other than the small lake. He obliged, obviously. 

Somehow they found themselves laying in the box of his old Chevy, talking about anything and everything. He was in the middle of telling her some stupid story when she leaned in and pressed her lips against his for the first time. It felt like everything he wanted and more.

When she pulled away for air, he swears he could see stars in her eyes brighter than the ones above their heads.

_When I hear the sound of high tide thunder,  
I can see your hair blowing in the breeze,_

Tactile things bring him back to that moment; so close he could taste her again.

_I think about how you and that 21 summer made a man of me,  
Yeah you made a man of me,_

Scott always knew that Tessa was it for him, subconsciously. He never let himself think about his feelings for her until that night. Their first kiss was something straight out of a movie. They had kept kissing, under the stars, until that girl made a man out of him. 

_How you been? I'd love to hear bout how you been,  
You're the only broken heart I've ever had and love to have again._

When he allows himself to think of her, his mind always wanders to calling her. He had never entertained the idea for long, reminding himself of the broken heart she left behind when she packed her bags at 20, moved to a different city and never looked back. This time though, something feels different, maybe he’s just becoming more of a sap with ever year that passes. He picks up the phone and calls her.


End file.
